Wyrmlad
When the dragons created an alliance and Drakor was excluded from it, he swore to make them regret leaving him out. His plan was to do it on his own but realistically, in a 1 vs 5 war, he didn’t stand a chance, so he had to bring in back up, an attacker like himself, but a Light one: Wyrmlad! __TOC__ Overview Wyrmlad is like a support version of Drakor, with a diverse moveset and lots of good positive status effects that help your team. Pros: * Amazing trait * Is in five books: Dragon, Good Legions, Winter, Lida, and Elite *Dragon Hater + Moderate Damage + PER + self extra turn *Team NER + Precision + Regeneration *AOE Total Damage Reduction + Self Skill Mirror *AOE Dark Dmg + Sunburn + Curse *Resurrection Skill + Evasion + Regeneration + Protect Positive Effects *One move applies PER twice, negating Protect Positive Effects *Self 2-turn Evasion + extra turn *AoE Sunburn + Team 25% Shield *Self Dragon Hater + moderate Special damage + self-PER + self extra turn *Single ally Stun + team 50% heal Cons: * 4-Slot Syndrome (too many good skills to choose from) * Has a high power stat, but he doesn't have very high damaging moves * Okay Speed Recommended Moveset Light of the Knight (Support + Attacker)(Unranked) * Never Liked You (Applies Stun to one ally, heals team for 50% w/ 23s, 2 CD) or We're the Dragon Slayers (moderate Light damage + self 2-turn Evasion and extra turn w/ 26s, 3 CD) * Restore the Dream (Team NER + Regeneration + Precision w/ 30s, 2 CD) or Masterwork Armor (AoE Total Damage Reduction + self Skill Mirror w/ 25s, 2 CD) * Drakor Union (AoE moderate Light dmg + Sunburn + team 25% Shield w/ 25s, 2 CD) * Righteous Evil (AoE moderate Dark damage + Curse + Sunburn w/ 27s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Revenge For Drakor (Ranked) * How to Kill Your Dragon (Self Dragon Hater + moderate Special damage to one enemy + self PER and extra turn) * Dwin Ddraig Wen (PER twice? + very heavy Light damage + Sunburn) * Despicable Beings (AOE PER + moderate Special damage + Major Damage Reduction and Positive Effect Block) * St George's Apprentice (Resurrects one ally with 1% life. Applies Evasion, Regeneration and Positive Effects Protection to one ally.) or one skill from Unranked moveset Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Speed/1 Life Failure is not an Option (Attacker) * Righteous Evil (AoE moderate Dark damage + Curse + Sunburn w/ 27s, 2 CD) * Dwin Ddraig Wen (PER twice? + very heavy Light damage + Sunburn) * How to Kill Your Dragon (Self Dragon Hater + moderate Special damage to one enemy + self PER and extra turn) * We're Dragon Slayers/Masterwork Armor Recommended Runes:' 2 Strength, 1 Speed/1 Life' Category:Light monsters Category:Dragon book Category:Good Legions book Category:Lida book Category:Winter Book Category:Causes Curse Category:Elite Category:Cause Sunburn Category:PER Users Category:Supporter Category:Attacker Category:Area Dodge